


Flight

by AngelynMoon



Series: Dragonling [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dragons, Fluff, Learning to Fly, M/M, Magnus Bane Has No Chill, Strength Kink implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Kindle learns to fly.





	Flight

Summary: Kindle learns to fly.

\---

Teaching Kindle to fly properly was difficult, strange and awkward because as Magnus pointed out she needed to learn but Alec loved carrying her around, no matter how big and heavy she got.

Ad so it was that Kindle was wrapped tightly around Alec's body watching warily as Magnus ushered in a strange Warlock whose Glamour was dropped, showing off her bat like wings.

The wings were pretty, a combination of colors, Purples, blues and greens that swirled over the leathery skin stretched between the bones of the wings.

"Alexander, Kindle, this is Arundhati Dara, but she usually prefers Ru." Magnus informed the cautious pair.

"Hello." Alec said, holding out a hand to the Warlock, ignoring Kindle's unhappy hiss when Alec had to step closer.

"Hello." The Warlock smiled at them, "Magnus told me that your dragon needed flight lessons."

"Kindle is her own." Alec said with a frown, "She's not a pet."

"Oh, I'm sorry, most of our information on dragons is theoretical or out of date, there hasn't been a live dragon since before I was born, and I am one of the older Warlocks." Ru told Alec at his frown of confusion, "And there has never been something like your Kindle."

Alec nodded slightly, "You can fly with your wings?" 

Ru nodded, "I can, I'm not sure how well I will be able to teach a Dragon but I am willing to try."

Alec nodded as Kindle shook her head side to side and tightened her clawed grip on Alec's shoulders and hips.

"You need to learn to fly, Kindle." Alec told her with a sigh, tugging her claws away from his body, ignoring the soft noise Ru made and her question to Magnus.

"Is he holding her entire body weight?" She asked incredulously.

And Magnus' soft little breathless, "Yeah." that followed.

Kindle shook her head more emphatically.

"Then you can't come on missions with me or anyone else, you'll stay with Magnus and Nilasha instead." Alec said firmly as he shrugged Kindle onto the ground to look her in the eyes.

She whined and headbutted Alec.

"No, you don't want to learn how to fly then you will not come with me." Alec repeated.

Kindle whined again and looked from Alec to Ru before turning back to Alec.

"Of course I'l be there with you while you learn, Magnus too, Izzy said she ad Clary could watch Nilasha." Alec stared down at the Dragon, "You really thought I'd just leave you with a stranger?" Alec asked, casting an apologetic look at Magnus and Ru, "I would never, you silly girl."

Alec reached out to take Kindle's face in his hands and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Now, are you ready to learn to fly?" Alec asked.

Kindle shifted but nodded, climbing back onto Alec's shoulders, tail dragging on the floor as Alec moved up to the roof, ignoring the whistle from Ru and the thudding of Magnus hitting a wall, like he tended to do when faced with Alec carrying Kindle around, at least when they had company, when they didn't, well there was early bed times and closed doors.

"Are you alright, Magnus?" Ru asked Magnus.

"Yeah." Magnus replied, "Happens all the time."

"Really?" Ru asked as they followed Alec up to the roof.

"Really." Alec confirmed, glancing back at them, Kindle as well, Kindle hissing out a small stream of flame.

"She can breath fire!" Ru cried out in surprise, stumbling slightly down the stairs.

Alec turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow, "Yeah, she can also breath underwater and well..." Alec opened the door to the roof, "She makes things grow."

Ru stared in shock at the greenery all around her, the pool of fresh water that fed into a small stream that wrapped around the roof from the center of the building to the edges and the small waterfall that fell over the side into the Alley.

"The dumpster the waterfall lands into ends up in a small village that has been in a drought for seven years, they aren't concerned about water anymore." Magnus told the shocked Warlock.

"This is amazing, I thought Kindle was just a hybrid, I didn't know she was a four element Dragon, I've never seen or even heard of something like her." Ru whispered, "She hatched for Alexander?"

Magnus frowned a little as Kindle went to splash in the pond, chasing after some of the fish that Magnus had thrown in there.

"What's wrong with Alexander?" Magnus asked.

"Well, he's a Shadowhunter, a Lightwood, no less." Ru admitted, "They are some of the most outspoken about Warlocks. Are you sure he's not...." Ru paused, wondering ho to say it delicately, "Are you sure he's not playing you, Magnus?"

Magnus shook his head, "Ru, he's not playing me." 

"How do you know?" She asked, concerned.

"Because he kissed me in front of everyone, because he refused to hand Kindle over to the Clave and you should see him with Nilasha, he got up every time she cried, even when it was my turn." Magnus smiled, "I mean, he makes some mistakes but...." Magnus looked over at where Alec was picking some fruit from one of the trees, one of the ones that Magnus gathered to help suppress Magical outbursts in the young Warlocks that were just learning their powers, it made their spells weak and only lasted a day in the Warlock's system, "I love him and he loves me."

"I do." Alec said as he came over, Kindle following.

She stared at Alec.

"I should have warned you that Kindle designed the roof garden to hear everything from anywhere." Alec told Ru who blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." Ru said, "I shouldn't..."

Alec rolled his eyes, "No, I'm glad that Magnus has people that care about him, that are worried and are willing to admit when they are concerned. I know that he's got a past and I want to know that if something does happen, he'll have people in the future."

Magnus stared at Alec and smiled. 

"Marry me." Magnus said, breathlessly.

Alec smiled at Magnus, "Anytime." Alec answered leaning over to kiss Magnus.

Kindle, for once, didn't hiss at them or burn them in an attempt to separate them, seeming to understand the importance of the moment.

"As soon as you want." Magnus whispered.

"Well considering that you've never been married, I think you deserve to have the wedding of your dreams." Alec said as he held Magnus' face in his hands, "But, well, Can I veto throwing Glitter over our heads when we say 'I do'?"

Magnus laughed, "I'll even give you five Vetos, and that one doesn't count."

Alec grinned and then looked at Kindle when she chirped up at them.

"Maybe Kindle will be able to be in the wedding, fly us to our Honeymoon?" Alec asked her.

Kindle paused to think about it and then chirped excitedly and bounced up and down and then over to Ru, grabbing her hand gently and pulling her away from Magnus and Alec, flapping her wings and spreading them out to show she was ready.

"That's one way to motivate her." Ru laughed, spreading out her own wings and so the lessons began.

It was nearly a year later that Magnus and Alec made their vows and said their 'I do's and Kindle was decked out in the same gold trim as the little princess dress that Nilasha wore to match the golden suits her parents had chosen.

And Kindle knelt down for Magnus climb up onto her back, for Alec to pass Nilasha up to him and then climb up himself behind Magnus and for the first time since Kindle had begun her flying lessons, she took flight, leaping up from the ground and beating her wings steadily and then they were off, off to their first destination, their first family trip, off to the rest of their lives.

They took flight... together.

 

\----

A/N: So... sorry about the ending, it feels a little corny to me but well.

I think I'm going to mark this series complete, this feels like the end.

But I've said that before so...


End file.
